(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal transmission system between a fire control and a torpedo loaded within a torpedo tube and more particularly to a cableless communications link employing collinear optical fibers embedded in the torpedo tube wall and the torpedo hull for providing at least one pair of high bandwidth transmit/receive channels for two-way communications.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that at present communications between a submarine fire control system and torpedoes loaded within the submarine torpedo tubes are carried out over umbilical cables linking the two. Such a physical link has several disadvantages however. For example, tube and torpedo hull penetrations must exhibit high pressure integrity. In addition, a breakaway type launch is required when using a cable. A two-part connector must be used in conjunction with the cable. One part of the connector and the cable are left in the tube after launch. Only the part of the connector flush with the hull exits with the torpedo. Seal reliability is often not high. Further, the data transfer rate is relatively low. Also the cable must be carried with the torpedo.